thewanderinginnfandomcom-20200214-history
Classes
Classes are a function that exists within the System that governs Innworld. Background A Class is something that represents a hobby or profession. As you gain levels in a class, you will gain new Skills, enabling you to do things that you would not be able to do normally. Leveling and gaining a class relies on mentality - if you are convinced that you cannot cook, or you do not find cooking to be important, for example, it is unlikely that you will ever gain a [Basic Cooking] skill, regardless of your actual skill in cooking - an example of this can be seen with Erin Solstice's lack of the Tactician class, despite her skill in chess. The majority of people reach Level 20 in at least one class over the course of their lives. Much less individuals manage to reach Level 30; A handful in each town; a few dozen in a city. Few people ever reach Level 40, and they tend to be quite famous. People who have reached Level 50 or above are generally known throughout the world.Chapter 2.41 '' Individuals capable of shaking the world reached Level 60. As for 70, that's where legends were born.Chapter 6.11 There is a hierarchy among classes. In the case of classes that are able to influence people, the best ones are capable of influencing even entire kingdoms; among those are royal classes, such as King, Queen, Princess, etc.Chapter 3.23 L Not all those who have the same class are the same, as they pursue different goals their skills and classes reflect that. As an example for the King Class is, those who sit upon thrones and pursue peace, under their rule crops grow mightily, and their people rest under an aegis of protection, while Kings who pursues war, will lead the people into battle, not replenish the land or rebuild.Chapter 4.01 K Leveling "Once of course, all races fought with tooth and claw and magic, but then they divided. Those who decided to forsake their natures and pursue a different truth received the gift of Leveling, while those creatures who stayed true to their nature kept the might of their natures instead."Chapter 1.07 “All those that Think—Feel. From Feeling do we Act. It is in Action that we Level. All those who Think have a Class. And it is in that Class which we find destiny.” (Book of Levels)Chapter 1.17 Leveling comes from learning, and trials. Those who consistently do the same will not level. More importantly, Classes are based on what a person pursues. In Erin's case, by regarding chess solely as a game, in contrast to someone who considers tactical applications, like in warfare, she won't level, no matter how good she is. Chapter 1.27 The voice that announces the gained levels is speaking a universal language that can be understood by everyone.Chapter 6.05 D Skills Not everybody with the same class gets the same skills. It depends on what the person ''needs ''and ''desires ''for the system to decide which skills to hand out.Chapter 1.27 Every 10 levels one will receive a rare Skill.Chapter 2.18 Class Change It is possible for classes to receive a different name later on. One reason for a change could be due to a specialisation in a certain field. A Warrior, for instance, might decide to focus on using solely one specific weapon, like a spear, which might result him becoming a Spearmaster after having reached a high enough level. Another reason would be for to simply advance. One example for such a case would be a Tactician becoming a Strategist. That said, depending on the skills a person's class might never change, no matter how high it is.Chapter 1.27 Known Changes: Specialization: * Tactician → Leader or General * Warrior → Spearmaster, Swordslayer, Knight, Vanguard, General * Warrior → Knight * Lord → King, Queen * Bandit → Lord * Scout → Scout * Mage → Elementalist → Cryomancer (This is only one of the many paths a mage may take) Advancement: * Tactician → Strategist (Usually either at Level 30 Tactician or Level 20 Tactician combined a military rank like a Level 10 SergeantChapter 4.36 O) → Strategist * Queen → Matriarch * Carer → GovernessChapter 3.23 L * Flailmaster → TempestChapter 3.27 M * Innkeeper → Innkeeper * Acolyte → Priest Removal: Classes can be removed. Doing so is not easy, but can be done. So far, it appears that this is only possible for King or other Rulers.Chapter 4.06 KM Losing Classes: It is possible to lose a class, if one no longer qualify for the class, does something that goes against the class, in short failing the class condition. For example the Hero class can be lost if one is no longer are a hero, as this class is reliant on public perception knowing what made one lose it can be hard.Chapter 1.00 C Geneva was very sure she who’d lose her Doctor class if she where to break her oath. It is unknown if this is true and if it only apply to her.Chapter 1.01 D A King that no longer consider himself a King, stops acting as a King and people stop thinking about him as a King, can lose the class with all the skills associated with it.Chapter 5.24 L If one where to again qualify for the class one can regain the lost levels and skills.Chapter 5.26 L It is also possible to experience Class change in place of a loss of class. A King that abdicate his throne is no longer a King. Therefore the King class is lost, however the person can gain a King type of class. This change will result in the loss of some or all skills depending on the skills. What level the new class start on is unknown.Chapter 6.12 K It is also possible to lose a Class and Skills by obtaining and keeping increase Horror Ranks. While one does not lose the Class and Skills from the start, as the Horror Ranks keep increase, one's Class Levels will degrade and Skills will be lost,Chapter 3.17 T until the Class is completely lost. It is unknown if redeeming Horror Ranks will restore one's Class Levels and Skills or not. Class Merging It is possible for two classes to merge to create a new, hybrid class. For instance, a Warrior and a Strategist class may merge to form a Commander class. Class merging is rare, and it may require enough levels in both classes and/or fulfilling rare conditions. It is even regarded a secret, seemingly an important one, as royal families think it necessary to pass this information down to the next generation. Generally speaking, merged classes are better than ''normal ones.Chapter 3.23 L It has been hinted that the Maid class can be combined with many other classes into hybrid classes, for example towards Mage, Fighter or Assassin. While it's possible this happens via specialization, a merge seems more likely.Chapter 6.27 M Known Merges: * Warrior + Strategist = CommanderChapter 2.33 * Warrior + Rider = DragoonChapter 2.36 G * Leader + Scavenger + Tinkerer = Chieftain * (Royal classes, such as Lord, Princess)Chapter 3.23 L * Blademaster = * Princess + Warrior + Barmaid + Tamer + Carer + Tactician = Princess * Gardener + Tamer + Mage = Druid Cultural differences The name of the same Class can vary depending on the culture. For example, a Warrior could be a Fighter in a different culture.Chapter 1.02 R Known Cases: * Warrior - Fighter * Knight - Axemaster * Cryomancer - MageS03 – Wistram Days (Pt. 1) Limits Ryoka has speculated that there is a hard level cap or soft cap of 100. That theory has been supported by Klbkch's review of several hundred individuals with high levels, whose cumulative level rarely approaches one hundred.Chapter 2.43 Furthermore, that research has shown that individuals with more than two classes rarely surpass Level 30 Problems People have become in certain areas narrow-minded due to the system. If one does something without having a class in that area, one already expects to be a failure in it. List of Classes See here. Trivia * The Book of Levels, a book that was originally written nearly a thousand years ago, is part of the education of any child, which teaches them the essence of leveling.Chapter 1.17 * It was hinted by the Faeries that the system was created by the Gods. * Some people worship levels instead of Gods. In some places leveling is preached and those with the highest level are even worshiped. Also, some speculate that each person has a maximum level , and when that level is reached, then they have also reached the end of their life.Chapter 1.27 * A person gets a better-than-average skill at Level 20.Chapter 1.00 C * In Izril, once a person gets past Level 30, they becomes approximately one of a thousand on the continent. Their skills become in such high demand that they earn'' much more money than anyone else. Anyone with a class that involves managing land or selling or buying goods can earn thousands of gold coins each month.Chapter 2.17 * Usually almost everyone reaches Level 20 before they die.Chapter 2.18 An exception to the rule is the Mage class. People possessing that class ''rarely reach even Level 20, which is the result of a lack of a centralized education.Chapter 1.34 * Those that manage to reach Level 30 usually need decades to do so.Chapter 1.03 C * In regards to the leveling speed, Selys once stated that if she had started training with the sword at a young age, she would have likely been now a Level 12 Warrior. However, if she were to start pursuing the path only now, when she is already 20-ish years old, it would probably take her 10 years to reach Level 20. That said, if she were a soldier fighting on the front lines, it would perhaps only take a year or two, which, of course, would be much more dangerous.Chapter 2.09 * Classes don't always start from level 1. For instance, when Erin receives the Singer class, she is immediately started at level 6,Chapter 2.17 and when Selys receives the Heiress class, she starts at level 4. * Some classes dictate the way people look. Mages, for instance, tend to look younger and thinner, while Workers will have a stronger build. That isn't to say that one's appearance keeps changing with every class one receives. The deciding factor is which class was gained first.Chapter 4.17 * Most people don’t gain their classes until they turn fourteen.Chapter 6.59 References Category:Terminology Category:Classes Category:System